


【alldick】Different

by unpeeledorange



Series: 不同的世界 [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 不同的世界，不同的命运。当迪克醒来，他感到了温暖。主要还是jaydick，但是因为涉及其他cp，所以标题还是alldick。不喜误入。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: 不同的世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

迪克感到他有点醒了过来，他知道他该起来，但他现在温暖又放松，整个人都暖融融的被包裹着，这让他觉得非常舒服。

恍惚中他好像又回到了小时候，在马戏团里，他每次玩累了就钻进干草堆里睡着，除非他妈妈叫他他才会起来。

此刻他不用担心被突如其来的电话铃声或者警报声叫醒，也不用害怕被人从床上粗暴的扯下来丢到地下，迎接接下来可能的残忍对待，更不用害怕什么人爬到他的身上扯下他的被子和衣服。

那么的柔软又安宁。

不是说他过去或者现在的床铺不够柔软，自从从庄园里搬出来以后，只要有机会他就在找寻更加柔软的床铺，他可以忍受一切甚至是地板或者没有屋顶的安全梯，也还是更希望能够在休息的时候被温柔的包裹。

他从没能找到过他想要的床铺，不管再怎么柔软的床，当他孤零零的一个人躺在上边的时候，他还是会觉得太冷，即使是有人陪伴的夜晚也是一样，好像所有的温度根本传不进他的心里，就算是在床垫里埋得再深，身上裹得再多，也还是抵挡不住从身体内部散发出的寒意。

如果可以，迪克想要多享受一会儿这样美妙的感觉。他偷偷将眼睛睁开一条缝，眯着眼从被子的缝隙里偷看外边，当他发现屋子里还是昏暗的，只有一丝晕黄的温暖灯光所带来的一丝光亮的时候，他觉得他像是回到了自己洞里的田鼠，蜷成一团，非常的安全。他再一次的闭上了眼睛，现在还不到时间，他还可以多睡一会儿。

迪克再一次的陷入沉睡。

“迪基鸟，该起来了。”有人在他耳边轻声低语，一双温暖的手轻轻的抚摸着他的背。迪克闭着眼哼哼着，把脸更深的埋进对方的胸膛，他们肌肤赤裸的交缠在一起，相互传递着属于彼此的温度。

“家里人还在等着我们呢，还有阿福。”那个声音是如此的熟悉，迪克应该知道那是谁。是的，他知道，只是对方从没有这样的对他说过话，只有憎恶的低语，和粗暴的咒骂。

迪克已经快要忘记他和杰森上一次这样平静的对话是在什么时候了，也许是在杰森还没有死而复生之前，当他的弟弟还是罗宾的时候。那时候杰森还是个孩子，他的声音也没有这样的成熟稳重，但他仍能认出他来。

“杰……”迪克喃语着，然后仿佛一道冰锥突然插进他的心脏，让他瞬间清醒，他猛的抬起头，身体后仰的拉开两个人的距离，有些惊恐的睁大眼看着眼前的人，“杰……杰森？”他结结巴巴的问道，有点不敢置信之前抱着他又那么温柔对他的人会是杰森。

迪克感受了一下身体，他们昨天应该做过，但是他的身上没有疼痛的瘀伤，身体也被很好的清理了，除了下半身稍微的胀痛之外，他没有任何的不适。

这不对劲……肯定有哪里不对。杰森不会这么妥善的对待他。

他们之间可以有性，但是更多的还是殴打与侮辱，杰森从来不会抱住他，也不会在他身边过夜，更不会帮他清理，他们之前最多的就是杰森在他身上发泄完愤怒之后便毫不留情的离开，之后所有的清理都得他自己来，或者他就那么带着一屁股的精液疲倦不堪的昏迷过去。

迪克推开被子坐了起来，惊慌失措的打量着周围。

这里还是他的房子，也许有一些细微处的不同——更干净也更整齐了，一些小的摆件也发生了改变。

还有衣柜也换了一个，不过那是他早就想换的，某次或者某几次不知道是在和谁的缠斗中，他的脸被摁在衣柜上的镜子上，从身后被狠狠的操，后来有一天他发现他的衣柜不知道哪里出了问题，摇摇欲坠的随时都要倒下，它承受了不该被它承受的压力，所以它彻底的受不了了。迪克也曾想过试着去修理或者再买个新的，却一直没心情也没时间，只让它那么撑着，直到彻底毁坏的那一天。

现在一个漂亮崭新的衣柜摆在原来的位置，看上去那么的坚强又美好。

但这不对，他没有任何关于此的记忆。

迪克挣扎着把小腿从纠缠着他的被子和杰森的小腿中拉出来，慌乱的从床上跳下来，奔到窗边扯开窗帘。

一瞬间过于明亮的光芒让他不由自主的眯起眼，然后他看到窗外的一切都被白雪覆盖。他最后的记忆里时间才刚刚步入冬季，还没那么冷，当然也不可能下雪。

“圣诞快乐，迪基鸟。”杰森走到他的身后，揽住他的腰。迪克身体僵硬着等待着被殴打，最终得来的却是在耳后轻轻的一吻和担忧的话语，“如果有什么需要，一定要告诉我。”

“不，没什么。”迪克转过身后退一步，从杰森的怀里挣脱，有那么一瞬间他居然有点不舍那温暖的怀抱，可是经验告诉他他该迅速的拉远距离避免受伤。

“好吧，”杰森的脸上有点担忧，他盯着迪克看了一会儿确认他没事之后才转开眼，“我去做早餐，然后我们就去买礼物然后回大宅。”

杰森什么时候会主动说要去大宅了？迪克有些精神恍惚的想。他靠在窗边看着杰森离开的背影，怀疑这大概是一场梦。

“记得把袜子穿上，有什么事叫我。”杰森突然又从门边冒了出来，说了这一句后再次消失。

迪克慢慢的走到衣橱前，翻了一会儿才 找到他想要的袜子，很厚的一双，应该是新买的，上边还有很可爱的小熊图案和格子花纹，是他的品味。他坐到地上把袜子套在他的脚上，这个时候他才发现他的地板也变了，似乎是新安装了地暖，所以之前他光着脚在上边跑来跑去的才并没有觉得冷。

到底发生了什么？为什么会变成这样？

世界第一侦探的弟子也没能那么快的得到答案。迪克暂时猜不出是什么让杰森变成这样，也不知道为什么他的时间会从十月中旬突然跳到了圣诞节。也许是有人占据了他的身体行动而他不自知，这或许是最糟糕的情况。

看了看日历确认是同样的年份后，迪克转向卫生间，他关上门开始检查自己的身体。

这不是他的身体，或者说不是他原来那个，他身上的疤痕多了，也少了，很多都在不同的位置。

他来到了另一个世界，这是另一个世界的他。


	2. 第二章

等迪克再清醒过来，他已经坐到了餐桌上，正拿着叉子漫不经心的戳着煎蛋。

“我知道我做饭没那么好，但是尊重下我的劳动？”桌子对面的杰森有些不满的哼哼着，这……这样的态度太平静，也太日常了，这让迪克觉得有些不安。

这里是另一个世界，这是另一个世界的杰森，他们之间的关系也不像他们世界那样。

迪克这样告诉着自己，然后低下头打算把被戳的破破烂烂的煎蛋塞进嘴里。在那之前杰森却换了他们的盘子。

“我可不能让你把那堆垃圾塞进嘴里。”杰森一边把那坨被迪克戳成一团的东西吃掉，一边看着迪克，“别让我担心。”

迪克没有说话，他不知道该说什么，只能埋下头把食物食不知味的塞进嘴里。他不知道他的弟弟还会做饭，即使没那么好吃。也许是因为他并不值得他们世界的杰森做饭给他。

确认他吃完之后杰森试图过来收盘子，迪克却抢先站起来把空盘子端了起来。

“你做了早餐，那至少也让我做点什么。”他尽力的微笑着，快速的跳到了水池旁边把他们的盘子放了进去。杰森是个做饭时很有条理的人，迪克找了找发现他在之前已经把平底锅清洗干净了，除了他们的盘子他没什么可洗了。

“你为我做了很多，迪基。你不一定非要还回来，这都是我自愿为你做的，你值得。”杰森说，他关心的看着迪克，在发现迪克有些紧张的看过来时，他停下了试图靠近的脚步，脸色有些难过的笑了笑，“我去准备我们的衣服，等你穿好衣服我们就出发，可以吗？”

迪克为杰森因他而觉得受伤而感到抱歉，他不应该表现出戒备，但是他就是做不到控制自己，所以他只能默默的点点头，并告诉自己在之后要更加努力才行。

然后迪克花了超出常规的时间来洗盘子，他把那几个盘子洗了又洗，擦了又擦，好像它们有多脏一样。最终当他把最后一个盘子放进碗橱，他的心猛的沉了一下，好像有什么重物系在了他的喉咙口，让他胸口难受。他真的不适应在这样的日常生活里有第二个人在他的身边。

他叹了口气，拖着脚慢慢的走进卧室。

杰森已经穿戴整齐，懒洋洋的坐在沙发上翻着一本书。

这个年轻人真的帅极了，迪克很少能在这样平静的状态下看到他，现在他可以用欣赏的目光看着他的弟弟，在他小时候还是个又瘦又小的小家伙时，不管是迪克还是杰森都没想到他会长成现在这样高大英俊的模样，即使到了现在，迪克回忆中的杰森也还是他们初见时他叫他“小翅膀”时候那样。

不，也许迪克猜到了，从杰森长长的手脚，从他逐渐坚毅的脸庞线条上就能看出。只是他错过了那孩子成长的那些年，红头罩就好像一个巨大的炸弹一样突然蹦到他们面前，迪克都快认不出他了。

显然杰森翻书翻得有些心不在焉，这可不像他，他在迪克走过来的时候迅速的把书签夹进书里放在茶几上，然后站起来靠了过去。

“我在外边等你。”他凑过去试图给迪克一个吻，迪克忍住了，杰森注意到了他的僵硬，把原本想要印在唇上的吻改在了脸颊上。

杰森替他挑的衣服很适合，也许不是他的品位，但迪克依旧很喜欢这样的风格，只是他觉得杰森给他准备的衣服层数有点太多了点，所以他偷偷丢下了两件没穿。

但当他跟在杰森身后，大门被推开的时候就开始感到后悔。

冷空气夹杂着冰雪的味道迎面扑来，迪克忍不住战栗了一下，寒意如冰刀一样从鼻腔顺着喉咙一路插进胃里，他的胸腔和腹部因为突然的寒冷而开始痉挛，为了忍痛而进行的深吸气加重了这一点。

“操，我忘了这点。”杰森低咒着冲进屋里不知道从什么地方扯出来一条围巾，在迪克反应过来之前把他的脖子和下半张脸连着鼻子一起包了起来，然后还有一个看上去很蠢，上边带着两个大大的毛茸茸圆球的毛线帽被套在了迪克的头上。

迪克感觉好多了，虽然他还是觉得冷，鼻子和喉咙却感觉好多了。

“你怎么不也戴一个呢？”迪克看了看杰森的样子，有点气哼哼的抱怨着，他感觉他现在被裹成了一团臃肿的东西。在他的记忆里杰森也是相当怕冷的，他一直觉得那是因为曾经被埋葬的经历所造成的，可是他从来都没勇气问出口，他也想要送一些杰森可能喜欢的东西给他，可是最后他总会在楼下的垃圾桶里发现他的礼盒。

他又开始觉得冷，他从出门开始就在后悔为什么没有把杰森给他的衣服都穿上，也许这会让他好过点。迪克想起他小时候，他那个时候绝不像现在这样怕冷，他可以只穿着小短裤就在哥谭的风霜雨雪里跟着蝙蝠侠飞来飞去的打击犯罪，也许身上会有点冷，但内心燃烧着的火焰足以驱散这一切。

有太多的事情发生过，迪克已经记不清他究竟是从什么时候开始怕冷，他开始渐渐的越来越冷，不是因温度变化而带来的冷，只是好像有什么无时无刻的都在带走他身上的热度，让他再也热不起来。他曾经也想过他可以多穿一些，可是穿的太多会影响他的速度和关节的灵活度，他害怕身体的沉重让他再也无法飞翔，所以他不能……他可以忍受，可以继续这样下去，直到倒毙于风雪中的那天到来。

“我不像你现在那么怕冷，蓝鸟。”杰森皱着眉捏了捏迪克身上的衣服，“我就知道你不会把所有的衣服全穿上，我们走快点到车里，你就能暖和起来了。”

地上的雪在他们的脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，杰森的手臂在迪克的腰上环成一个保护的姿态，他并没有环的很紧，只是让迪克能够靠在他的身上的程度。迪克最初还想拒绝，还觉得不适，但是很快寒风就把他吹进了杰森的怀里，他已经成年弟弟那变得比他高大的身躯可以带给他温度，也能帮他遮蔽风雪。

只要他愿意。

迪克不知道这个世界的他曾经遭遇过什么，但是这具身体也和他的一样，只是走了这么短短的一段路程，他的膝盖就开始刺痛，这不会影响他的活动，只是会让他痛苦而已，他早该习惯的，还有他曾经断裂的肋骨，他受过伤的腿，疼痛被冰雪所召唤，一起找了上来。

“快进去，”杰森把迪克推进副驾驶，然后用力的关上门，看上去他很生气，迪克有点不安，不知道是不是因为他没穿杰森给他准备的衣服才会让他这么生气。

“不是因为你。”坐上驾驶座后杰森快速的打开了暖气，他转过脸开始安抚迪克，“我只是有点抱怨今天的天气，我应该拒绝老头子的要求，和你一起在家的。”

“圣诞节应该和家人一起。”迪克笑了笑，车里开始暖和起来，他的嘴唇还是有点颤抖，“况且这是白色圣诞节，太美好了。”

“是啊，白色圣诞节，”杰森从鼻子里呲了一声，紧接着就笑了，他伸出手摸了摸迪克的脸确认他的身体已经开始变得温暖，才拿出一条毯子丢给迪克，“大雪让路况变得糟糕，我们可能得花更多的时间在路上，在这段时间你可以再睡会儿。”

迪克惊讶的接过毯子，有点好奇杰森是从哪里把这条上边有着夜翼图案的毯子变出来的。

“这可是我的专属魔法。”

哦，迪克好像又看到了过去那个骄傲的喊着要打败他的小翅膀。这让他忍不住笑了起来，按照杰森的要求把毯子抖开裹在身上。

迪克原本想醒着陪着开车的杰森，即使他有点不知道该怎么和杰森说话。

还有一个更重要的一直被他忽略的问题——他该不该告诉杰森他并不是那个属于他的哥哥？

他早就该说的，只是一切都发生的太过自然，杰森对他的态度是那么的顺理成章，好像他就是这个世界的他那样，没有任何变化，所以杰森没发现他的不同。

如果杰森发现他不是这个世界的迪克，那么他还会被这样的对待吗？

也许他该说出来，或者可以悄悄隐瞒一天？

毕竟这是圣诞节，他不该把他的问题拿出来让所有人困扰，他想如果是这个世界的他也会这样想。

不，是他太自私了！

直到迪克昏昏沉沉的睡去，他也没能让他做出决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来以为我今天一天就能搞完的，显然我高估自己了。  
> 日常真的好苦手啊，不如搞黄，不如搞黄！！  
> 今天就暂时到这里了，我希望能够尽快完成，不然就要忘了。


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章sladick较多，请注意。

他先是听到了水流的声音，然后他发现他正弯着腰对着洗手池，水管中流出的水打在池壁上，溅起的水花喷溅在他的脸上。

在来的思考更多之前，一阵恶心感涌上迪克的胸口，让他忍不住又一次低下头开始呕吐。大量透明的液体从他的嘴里像瀑布一样涌了出来，统统倒在水池里，然后发出恶心的声音被下水口吸入。

在把胃里的所有东西彻底倒空之后，迪克才近乎虚脱的站直了身体，看着镜子里的他脸色发白，眼袋深重，满头虚汗的狼狈模样。

“这么久了，你还是不习惯。”在他的身后有熟悉的男声传来，迪克微微转过视线，从镜子里看到斯莱德斜倚在厕所的门上，饶有兴趣的看着他。

这场面是如此的熟悉，而口中混杂着胃酸与精液的怪异味道更是提醒了他。

这是那一天。

那一天斯莱德又一次呼唤他，他亦应约前来。迪克不知道有多少人知道他和斯莱德的关系，从没人对此说什么，他不在乎，他们恐怕也不在乎。

经过了这么多年之后，斯莱德终于不用再强迫性的把他压在床上，肆意玩弄他的身体，他们两个已经如此的熟悉彼此，这两年他们的相处甚至有点温情脉脉的味道。只有无数次在噩梦中惊醒的夜晚提醒着迪克，他们之间到底是如何开始，又是如何被迫继续维持下去的。

迪克有时候甚至觉得，斯莱德享受着他的不情不愿。

他在那一天刚进门没多久就被抓住跪在地上，嘴里含住了斯莱德的巨大阴茎，被迫把他吞进喉咙的深处足以令他无法呼吸的位置，如果不是长久以来的锻炼，迪克相信他在斯莱德这么做没几次之后，恐怕就会因为窒息至死。斯莱德曾经得意洋洋的说迪克现在的屏息时间也有他的一份功劳。那次迪克没忍住和斯莱德打了一架，最终还是以他被按在床上告终。

最后几下斯莱德抓住他的头发狠狠的插了进去，射进了他喉咙。

迪克拼命的吐着口水，可是还是没能把所有的东西吐出来，然后他们连床都没上，他就被斯莱德摁在餐桌上，从后边扯开裤子插了进去。

餐桌咯吱咯吱的响了好一会儿，斯莱德才终于又一次的在他的身体中发泄出来，超人类的体力让他恢复的很快，就在他抱住迪克想要把他推到沙发上再来一次时，迪克的手机响了，这让他可以顺理成章的推开斯莱德，快速的拿过手机浏览。

“爸爸的召唤。”斯莱德已经重新穿好了衣服，下半身还硬着，鼓鼓囊囊的在裤子里顶出一个大包来，他没表现出什么不满，但根据以往的经验，迪克知道他最好还是不要把债务拖到下一次，之前的教训已经足够了，当这个唯利是图的佣兵觉得他吃了亏，那么他就会变本加厉的找回来。有那么几次，迪克觉得他都快要被折磨到精神崩溃，这个老家伙精通一切折磨人的技巧，不管是身体上的，还是精神上的，迪克有时候更喜欢前者。

“我很抱歉。”这么说着，迪克又一次跪了下来，使尽了浑身解数来侍奉他暂时的主人。

最近的一切乱七八糟的事情让迪克疲惫不已，所以他分神了，当他发现斯莱德退出到他嘴里的时候已经完了，那个男人把他的精液洒进了他的口腔和喉咙，甚至在最后还恶意的翻搅了几下，在他的嘴里把精液抹开了。

“我希望下一次我们能更不被人打搅的约会。”迪克来不及多说什么，就跌跌撞撞的站起来冲进厕所。

他难以忍受斯莱德留在他口里的味道，那太浓稠也太过淫秽，好像可以直接冲进他的大脑，他试图用水来冲洗掉留在他嘴里的味道，他喝了那么多，多到令他呕吐。

然而当清水裹挟着胃酸和斯莱德的东西从他的口中吐出，却在他的嘴里留下了更加难以忍受的味道。他泪眼朦胧的抓起一边的牙刷开始刷牙，并拼命告诉自己他的泪水只是因为生理上的刺激。

他不知道他到底刷了多久，在他开始后的一两分钟里，斯莱德就离开了，他恐怕不喜欢看到他可爱的小鸟这么崩溃的模样。

如果不是他的手机响了第二次提醒他，迪克恐怕会刷到牙龈出血也不会停止，好像只有那样，那股味道才会散去似的。

也许永远不会。

迪克依旧感觉到口中粘腻、味道恶心，好像还是有什么在嘴里，可是他已经没有太多时间了，B在第二次催他了。他甚至连射进身体内部的精液都没来得及清理，只能祈祷B不是因为“那个”原因在召唤他。

在他要离开的时候，斯莱德凑了过来，拉住他的胳膊，不容拒绝的又一次把他拉进怀里，先是吻了吻他还有点泛红的双眸，又轻吻了他的双唇，把舌尖伸进去好好的品尝了他的味道。然后他笑着说：“你这个样子，我可不想吻你了，小鸟。”

用力的撇过头，迪克一句话都不想说。

迪克知道他不喜欢斯莱德这样。

斯莱德也知道迪克不喜欢这样，但是他享受迪克的不喜欢。

骑在摩托上，哥谭带着潮湿水汽的狂风吹拂在他的脸颊上，迪克这才觉得好像有什么束缚在他身上的东西被风一起带走。

他可以闭上眼睛享受这一瞬间的自由。

**

迪克被车子后备箱关上的声音惊醒了一下，他睡眼朦胧的眨着眼转过头看到杰森带着一身寒气的打开车门坐在了驾驶位上，他为那阵寒意小小的打了个喷嚏，换来了杰森担忧的一瞥。

“你还好吗？”杰森轻轻的帮他把有些滑下来的毯子往上拉了点，手指情不自禁的穿进迪克的黑发帮他梳理了一下。

“你去干什么了？”迪克迷迷糊糊的问，他觉得很安全，想要继续再睡下去，在几个小时之前，他根本就不敢想象他会在杰森的面前这么自在的睡着。

“你忘了吗？你说要给大家买圣诞礼物的。”也许是迪克犯困的模样让杰森有些好笑，他忍不住声音里的笑意回答迪克，“我看你睡得太香就自己去买了，那可真是一场艰难的战斗。”

“你该早点去买的。”迪克说，往年他都尽量尽早的买好礼物，在经历了几次可怕的圣诞节前的商店购物狂潮之后，他吸取了这个教训，除了他真的太忙而忘记的时候。

只是他有时候没法确定他的家人们是否喜欢他的礼物，除了阿福会很高兴的收下之外，其他人的表情都太冷淡了，这让他怀疑他是否要把他们的圣诞传统继续下去。

“你说的今天是圣诞节当天，人会少一点。”杰森再次发动了汽车，小心翼翼的驶出了车位，“况且想要买好你列下单子上的东西可不太容易。”

杰森没能得到回答，不知道什么时候迪克已经又一次睡去。

他看着迪克那张埋在毯子里只露出一半的脸，微微的叹了口气。


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BD为主。

阿尔弗雷德永远会在门口等着他们，迪克有时候不知道这是不是老管家所拥有的专属于他的魔法。这样的感觉实在是太让人亲切了，他很高兴的发现阿福看到他们也很高兴。

他们一起走进被布置好的大厅，迪克还记得他刚来这里的那两年，韦恩大宅里到底是有多么的阴暗，那么多没有打开的房间，里边被白色的布所覆盖，所有的一切都是阴暗的，好像他们真的是不能接触阳光的吸血鬼一样。

这里却温暖又明亮，壁炉里的火焰燃烧着，房间的一侧有着一颗高大的圣诞树，底下堆满了各色礼物，里边也有他们刚刚放下的，餐桌上还空空荡荡，但迪克相信很快这里就会摆上一顿圣诞大餐。

但这里不是他的世界。

迪克已经有好几年没怎么正式的拜访过大宅了，他过去的时候，不是在蝙蝠洞里，就是在布鲁斯的房间。达米安不喜欢他这么做，在他发现布鲁斯和迪克的关系之后，就总是避开他们。

对此迪克很难过，他不知道该怎么向那个孩子解释，特别是当他不小心被达米安发现了和丧钟和红头罩之间的关系之后。有时候他会想那个孩子是不是因为看不起他所以才不理他，但更多的时候他忘记这种想法，试图去做个好哥哥。

他总是在失败。

他是否应该享受眼前的这一切？这是他偷来的东西。

这样想着，迪克转过头去想要向杰森坦诚一切，但是他需要一点时间才给自己勇气，以承受接下来可能的暴风骤雨，他深深的吸了一口气，打算就这样的说出来，事情总不会再糟，再怎么也不可能会像他们那个世界一样，这个世界的杰森，是那么的珍惜着属于他的迪克。

“杰森，我想……”迪克终于要说出来。

“迪克？”提姆不知道从什么地方冒了出来，他的手里端着一个平板，似乎在处理什么东西，但是在看到迪克的一瞬间，他把平板丢到一边快步走了过来，然后轻轻的抱住了他。

“你知道，我没那么脆弱的吧。”迪克感受着弟弟轻轻的近乎畏惧的碰触，不由得开了个玩笑，他回抱住他的弟弟，并感到提姆在听到他的话之后更用力的抱住了他。

他们拥抱的时间实在是有点太长了，迪克始终舍不得松手，提姆也一样。

在他们的世界提姆同样和他关系冷淡很久了。他从没在迪克面前说过他知道什么，但是迪克就是知道提姆什么都知道了，有那么几次谈话迪克觉得他的弟弟是在暗示他什么，可是他搞不懂提姆到底想表达的是什么。

从那之后提姆就和他渐行渐远。

他们都很忙，迪克知道，提姆在公司和泰坦那里花费了太多的时间，他也把太多的精力投放在了布鲁德海文。但是两个人之间疏远的感觉，和因为忙碌而无暇联系的感觉是完全不同的。

迪克知道，他还是让提姆失望了。-

“你们别忘了还有我在这儿。”直到杰森出声提醒，提姆才笑容满面的放开迪克，转身轻轻的给了杰森的肩膀一拳。

“你没必要吃我们之间的醋。”他们两个人都笑着在开玩笑，看起来这个世界的他们兄弟关系还不错。

“我还以为你们不会来了，格雷森，”身后传来达米安的声音，他的眼睛在迪克的身上停顿了几秒，才继续说了下去，“陶德，看起来你把他照顾的不错。”

“我已经到了不需要人照顾的年龄了，小D。”迪克微笑着说，刚才和提姆的接触让他的心情轻松了不少，他现在的态度变得更加自然。只是他依旧有些踟蹰的慢慢靠近达米安，想要再得到一个拥抱，却不敢自己伸手去要。

“如果你能的话。”达米安哼了一声，主动的向前靠近迪克的怀里，让他的大哥可以抱住他，蹂躏他的头发。他虽然满脸的不情愿，却并没有试图挣扎出格雷森的怀抱。

这一切都太美好了，迪克简直以为他这是在做梦。

不，这本来就是一场梦。这是不同的世界，属于不同的他的生活。

于他而言，与梦无异。

“迪克，杰森，你们来了。”布鲁斯的声音从身后传来，他和达米安真的像是一对父子。

迪克却因此受了点惊吓，他猛的转过身向后退了一步，撞进了杰森的怀里，这竟给了他一丝安慰与支持。

“是的。”迪克简短的回答。他有点不知道该怎么和布鲁斯交流，在他们的世界，他已经越来越少的说话了。

这里的布鲁斯看上去没那么严肃，也更加年轻，甚至还有点温柔的模样，迪克竟然还能从他的脸上看懂些许的担忧。

“你怎么了，迪克？”布鲁斯询问。迪克在他的脸上梭巡着，他没找到在他的那个世界的蝙蝠侠脸上的痛苦。

在这里，他们只是父子。

在他们的世界，不是。

他们不是兄弟，不是父子，不是伴侣，不是情人，甚至他妈的也不是炮友。

只有在布鲁斯需要的时候，他们才会发生关系。

迪克无数次的想要问布鲁斯，他们两个究竟算什么？

但每一次布鲁斯都闭口不谈，也许就连他自己都不知道答案。

也许唯一值得庆幸的是，他需要这么做的次数并不多。

**

一切的开始当然是因为艾薇的花粉，她每每有了什么新的成果就总想找他们试试，这实在是太亲切了，迪克一点也不想要。

布鲁斯和迪克都中了招，他们无法控制的滚在了一起。

说起来这都是迪克的错。

那时候他刚刚成为了夜翼，可以从蝙蝠侠身边离开，不再只是一个小助手，而是拥有了一个新的英雄的身份。

他太兴奋，也太轻率了，他忽视了他该注意到的危险，甚至连蝙蝠侠都被他牵连其中。

花粉的作用并没有在一开始显现出来，他应该注意到其中的蛛丝马迹的，但是他没有。他只是高兴于他又一次成功的把艾薇抓了起来。

是蝙蝠侠发现了其中的异样，他抓住夜翼试图把他带回蝙蝠洞。

但也仅止于此了。

他们在蝙蝠车里就开始气喘吁吁，浑身发热，下身滚烫的渴求着一具肉体。他们把视线转向彼此——一边是年轻有着充满活力躯体的俊美年轻人，一边是他从小就崇拜的高大男人。

好像有火在燃烧。

烧尽了他们所有的理智。

迪克最后的记忆只到他们回到蝙蝠洞，跌跌撞撞的从车上下来，那个时候他的衣服已经脱了一半，裤子也被扯开，屁股和阴茎都彻底的暴露在了空气中，股缝间湿漉漉的接触到空气所带来的凉意，是他最后能清晰回忆起来的东西。

他们就那么的滚在地上，什么都不管不顾的渴求着对方。用嘴，用手，用阴茎，用整个身体乃至于灵魂去感受彼此的一切。

刚被插进去的时候迪克还是会感到疼，但更多的还是快感，布鲁斯用熟练地技巧让他迅速的忘却了一切，只知道紧紧的抓住他的父亲，因为高潮而嘶哑的叫喊。

他们最终清醒过来的时候，布鲁斯还插在他的体内，正在射出他的最后一发，他的阴茎弹跳着把精液射进迪克已经被灌得太满的体内，引起他的阵阵呜咽。

接着惊愕的双眸对视，里边充满了恐惧与绝望。

他们发生了不该发生的肉体关系。

布鲁斯希望迪克只是他的儿子，迪克知道。

迪克希望布鲁斯只是他的蝙蝠侠和父亲，布鲁斯也知道。

现在一切都被破坏了。

迪克不知道他该怎么办，却依旧因为布鲁斯从他身体里拔出来的动作而被刺激的呻吟出声，然后随着堵住洞口的东西的离开，之前无法排出的液体慢慢的在迪克的腿间溢开，他近乎羞耻的感受着这一切。

他不知道他是该尖叫，还是该哭泣。

布鲁斯离开了，又回来，给他带来了干净的毛巾和衣物，他匆匆的清洗了一下就想离开。

“停下。”蝙蝠侠命令。

“什么？”迪克困惑的回头，他的身体酸痛，他需要休息，却并不想留在这儿，他不知道该怎么面对布鲁斯。

“你还欠缺训练，我们需要一个计划。”蝙蝠侠这么告诉迪克，然后在他惊愕的追问下，进一步的进行了补充，“你需要在性方面的训练。”

“你在开玩笑吗，B？”迪克为此大发雷霆，他简直不敢相信蝙蝠侠居然会这么对他，他已经成年了，他已经有了几任的女朋友，他知道怎么做爱，也知道怎么保护自己。

如果没有今晚……如果……

那天晚上迪克终究还是离开了，他那个时候没有太多的力气和心思去想太多，他只想找个地方好好的理清思绪，去思考接下来该怎么办。他不知道该怎么再去面对布鲁斯，和他发生了性关系的父亲。

蝙蝠侠替他做好了一切的决定，他需要再被训练，性方面的。

迪克拒绝了一次又一次，他拼命的躲开蝙蝠侠，却总是被抓住。蝙蝠侠用了前所未有的耐心来寻找他，只是为了让他能够更好的被操。

他没能躲得过太久，他最终还是跟着蝙蝠侠回了蝙蝠洞，在没有其他人的情况下开始了他的“训练”。当然，他不知道杰森知不知道这件事，那段时间他当然也在，迪克在后来却从没敢问过杰森任何关于这件事的问题。

迪克不知道蝙蝠侠有没有投入过过多的感情，他从没感受到过。但他知道蝙蝠侠训练他是因为担心他，他太年轻，也太缺乏经验，所以还需要蝙蝠侠的训练与指导。

他在“训练”中第一次知道了躺在男人身下的快感，蝙蝠侠用身体和道具以及各种技巧冷冰冰的让他知道并切实的体会到了这一切。

有时候迪克也会试图寻求布鲁斯的温情，他觉得他已经成年了，他们也并没有确立真正正式的父子关系，他们也发生了肉体上的接触并觉得彼此很好，那么他们为什么不可以更进一步的发展出一段浪漫的爱情呢？迪克有信心经营好他们之间的感情，因为他曾是那么的了解布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠。

迪克以为那会是一个开始，也许有些错误，也没什么大不了。

布鲁斯清楚的拒绝了他，他们不可能，他们不会有未来，他们不可能产生爱情。但与此同时，他们的身体又在那么的亲密的接触着。

迪克努力的尝试了又尝试，却总是在失败。有时候他都开始怀疑他是不是不够好，所以才被布鲁斯这样的拒绝。

他以为他们是两个站在起跑线上的人，只要他们开始奔跑，就总会有奔向幸福结局的一天。

但是布鲁斯一次又一次的用态度、用行动、用情绪告诉他：“不能越界”。

他用钉子把两个人的脚牢牢地钉住了，钉在了他所认为的界限之前。

他们的时间与情感就此凝固，永远的保持在了那个状态。

迪克把那视作起跑线，是一切可能的开始。

布鲁斯却把那视作界限，是不可跨越的存在。

他们不会再有开始，也永远不会有结束。

迪克可以清楚地感受到布鲁斯因此而承受的痛苦，因为他也有同样的感受。

在这样的关系里，他们逐渐能感受的仅剩下肉体上的快感，但是他们却还是没办法停下，或者更进一步，这对他们来说近乎于相互折磨，却没人提出停止。

在蝙蝠侠觉得夜翼的训练已经完成之后，他不再频繁的呼唤他，他们后来只有偶尔在需要的时候才会相互拥抱，次数不多也不少。

迪克不知道他是不是可以开始另一段感情，还是需要继续保持单身的等待蝙蝠侠的呼叫。

他的迷茫在遇到丧钟的时候解开了，他看懂了那个老家伙的渴求与暗示，他也最终默许了丧钟的行为。就此他和丧钟的契约达成，两个人都心照不宣，只是偶尔的会在安全屋一起过夜。

如果蝙蝠侠曾经为此训练他，那么这就到了训练起作用的时候。

迪克不知道蝙蝠侠是否知道他和丧钟的关系，他倾向于蝙蝠侠什么都知道。

屁股里夹着丧钟的精液被蝙蝠侠召唤也不在少数，他相信蝙蝠侠也看得到他的异常。

因为需求被脱掉裤子，手指插进身体之后翻搅出丧钟之前射在他体内的精液却是第一次。

那一晚的布鲁斯格外的急切与粗暴，甚至没有前戏和润滑就进入了他的身体。有那么一瞬间迪克以为他是在嫉妒，误会他对他也产生了爱情和独占欲，可是后来他很快的在蝙蝠侠要求他尽量与丧钟保持距离的告诫中明白了，他只是不喜欢他和雇佣兵靠的太近，唯恐他破坏蝙蝠侠的原则而已。

他早就习惯了。

**

迪克没能再思考太多，他甚至忘了之前打算要告诉其他人他不是这个世界的迪克的事。

他们坐在了一起，餐桌上好像奇迹一样的摆满了食物，迪克有那么一瞬间以为他其实是哈利波特，他刚刚入学，正坐在学院的餐桌前。此刻的恍惚与惊喜对迪克来说似乎也和那个时候的哈利没有太大的差别。

杰森坐在他的右边，达米安挤在了他的左边，提姆耸耸肩坐到了对面，布鲁斯还是坐在上手。迪克有些遗憾姑娘们没有一起来，她们似乎各有各的事情，但他之前在圣诞树下看到了她们的礼物。

食物美味，家人亲切，迪克简直开心到了极点。

然后就是餐后拆礼物的时间，迪克没打算打开他的礼物，因为那不是属于他而是属于这个世界的迪克的，他不想抢走属于这个世界的他的惊喜，所以他告诉其他人他要把快乐留到明天。

如果明天他还没回去，那么他就需要把这件事告诉蝙蝠侠了。

所有人都得到了他们想要的，而对于迪克来说，看到他们快乐的表情对他来说就是礼物。

然后就是每一年的保留节目，大家对迪克提出一起看《生活真美好》提议发出或微笑或叹息的回应，却还是一起移步到了电视前。

迪克还记得那年他刚和布鲁斯打开电视，就看到小丑在那里进行他的表演，他们的圣诞夜因此被毁了，但是那个时候他却是那么的开心。

“迪克，我想送你一个礼物。”打开电视前，杰森突然有些忐忑不安的对他说，迪克困惑的转过头，看到他的弟弟把一个红色的礼盒紧紧的抓在手里，“我知道你想要把惊喜留到明天，但是我觉得这个礼物最好今天就送出来。”

“我就知道，陶德，你不会放过这个机会的。”达米安抱着手站在一边哼了一声。

“会是很棒的礼物的，迪克。”提姆欢欣鼓舞的说。

布鲁斯和阿福一副看好戏的样子坐在一边。

迪克有点不安的看了他们一眼，不知道他们为什么会是这样的反应，他顺从的接过杰森手里的礼盒，稍微有些犹豫的伸出手，扯开了金色的缎带。

里边是一个小小的蓝色丝绒盒。

迪克心如擂鼓，他知道那是什么，他也曾经买过，并试图用它开启一段新的关系。

他不应该……

可是迪克却好像着了魔一样的伸出了手，打开了那个盒子。

一枚镶嵌着蓝宝石的漂亮戒指置于其中。

“嫁给我。”杰森在他耳边大声的喊。

迪克的脑中却一片空白。

这不是他能期望得到的东西。


	5. 第五章

“不。”

最后，迪克听到他嗫嚅的声音。

是的，是的，你就该这样，这不是你该得到的，你不能偷走他。勇敢点，继续说下去。

有谁的声音在他的脑子里低低的喃语，那也许是他自己的声音，属于更年轻、更有勇气的那个他的。

“我很抱歉，杰森。”迪克看到杰森难过的表情，有些悲伤的笑了，“我暂时没办法接受这个。”

他的手用力的捏了一下那个盒子，又猛的松开，他害怕把它给弄坏了，他把那个盒子递到杰森的面前，希望他能收回去，杰森犹豫的看着他，最后还是叹了口气把盒子收回，粗暴的把盒子塞回了他的口袋里。

迪克有点不忍心看到这个世界的杰森那么的失望，他强迫自己露出一个笑容来：“也许你可以明天再试试看，说不定到时候我就会接受。”

可能杰森会觉得他的话莫名其妙，怎么会有人今天拒绝，又来要求明天？出乎迪克意料的是，杰森露出了一个笑容，“是吗，那我明天就继续好了。我想，你总会有答应我的一天的吧。”

“也许。”迪克低声说。

然后他们就一起坐在沙发上开始看电视，迪克被他的兄弟们挤在中间，渐渐的他的身体开始沉了下去，被完全的温暖包裹住了。

这感觉太好了，迪克甚至没能发现布鲁斯和达米安什么时候离开的。当然，蝙蝠侠和罗宾一天都不能少的夜巡时间。但是今天真的很安静，他的父亲和弟弟也能够很快的回家。

有时候迪克真的希望这一刻能永远的持续下去。可是上床睡觉的时候很快的就到了，阿尔弗雷德给他端来了热牛奶，迪克无奈的喝了下去，但他真的不讨厌这种被当做小孩子关心的感觉。

窗外的雪还没停，没人会允许他们冒雪回去，迪克和杰森一前一后的上了楼回他们的房间去。

那还是他的房间，也许稍有不同，他看到他的小熊被摆在了枕头边，在他的世界里，他的熊被藏在了他房间抽屉里的深处，他不想让人发现他脆弱的模样。

“迪克。”杰森从身后接近了，轻唤着他的名字，然后手指伸进了他的衬衫，粗糙又温暖的手指抚摸着他腰际敏感的皮肤，让他忍不住发抖。迪克被抓着转了个身，看到杰森正深情的凝望着他。

“杰……”迪克未出口的话被杰森捧着脸给他的亲吻堵了回去，但其实他也不知道他究竟想说的是什么。

“我很担心。”杰森稍微退后了一点，贴着他的嘴唇轻声说，他的表情让迪克不忍心继续拒绝下去。

杰森把他抱了起来，迪克的双腿自然而然的环上了杰森的腰，他的弟弟抱着他走了几步，然后把他推倒了床上，然后居高临下的爬到了他的身上。

他被禁锢在了一个男人的身下。

恐惧骤然的涌上心头，这是迪克过去从未感受过的，他好像突然被关进了黑色的箱子里，身体被无数双手肆意的抚摸撕扯着，它们想把他撕成碎片，彻底的毁掉他。

他动不了，他被彻底的束缚了，他被压制住了，他没办法挣脱，他的整个身体都无法动弹。

尖叫！尖叫！

他感到他张开嘴，从被堵住的喉咙里拼命想要挤出一些声音，是恐惧或者呼救，都变成破碎不堪的绝望尖叫。

但是他的耳朵里却寂静无声，是被堵住或者那些从他喉咙里发出的声音太过微小，以至于连他自己都听不到。

又或者那只是源自于灵魂的嘶鸣。

你为什么不拒绝？为什么不呼救？为什么只是沉默的承受？

都是他的错。

也许他不该继续活着。

“醒醒！快醒醒，迪克！”耳边远远地传来了熟悉的声音，充满了恐惧与担忧。

他又做错了吗？又伤害到了别人，所以才会被彻底的放弃。

迪克大口大口的喘着气，慢慢的清醒了过来。他发现他躺在杰森的怀里，被轻轻的抱着，杰森的手轻轻的拍抚着他的背。

“对不起，我很抱歉。”迪克轻声说，他的声带完好，喉咙也没有尖叫过后的疼痛，之前的一切其实都是幻觉。他以前从没这样过，也许他会害怕遭受来自杰森的殴打，可是他从没有过像现在这样的恐惧过。

“我才该道歉。”杰森的声音里浸满了痛苦，迪克觉得那不是因为被他拒绝，“我走的太快了，对吗？”

迪克不知道该怎么回答，他还没完全从刚才的惊恐中脱离出来，而杰森也不需要他的回答，他们只是就这么拥抱着，杰森继续的安抚着他。

慢慢的，迪克又一次的开始感觉放松并开始昏昏欲睡——说真的，他真的有这么的嗜睡吗？迪克一直觉得他精力充沛，就算是被痛苦折磨也可以坚持着清醒下去，但是在这个世界，他真的是睡的太多了。

似乎有什么不对劲的地方。可是迪克却无心去探究这一切了，他太累了。

“你可以拒绝。”他听到杰森在他耳边低声的说，“只要你不想要，就可以说‘不’。”

然后一再重复。

迪克不记得他有没有说过“不”。

他没对布鲁斯说过，因为他们的开始是出于意外，继续是源于需求。

他没对斯莱德说过，因为斯莱德看出了他的妥协，他也从未认真反抗过。

他没对杰森说过，那是他的弟弟，他认为他该帮助的那个人，他希望他能因此好起来，却总是做的失败。

也许所有的错误都该归咎于他自己，他的动摇，他的软弱，他的妥协。造成了这一切。

可是他真的不想把错误再这么继续下去了。

他该怎么做？

也许就像杰森说的那样，只要他不想要，就说“不”？

杰森的声音在他的耳边反复的响起，直到最后他停下来在他的额头上印下了一个吻。

“我就在隔壁，如果有需要就叫我。”

迪克有点想让他留下来，却又不敢，只是睁着眼看着杰森把小熊塞进他的怀里，又摸了摸他的头发后离开了。

这个世界的杰森太温柔，和他的世界的杰森完全不同。

迪克还记得那个夜晚，那个让他觉得污秽不堪的晚上，斯莱德和布鲁斯都操了他，然后是杰森。

那是他们的第一次。

布鲁斯没有因为愤怒而强奸他，但杰森做到了。那个他曾经想保护过的弟弟。

那晚他又一次的拒绝了布鲁斯的挽留，骑着摩托车离开了，也许只有在飞驰在路上的时间，他才可以彻底放空，不让那么多乱七八糟的东西塞满他的脑子。

轻忽大意。

他被什么从车上打下来的时候，他甚至都没来得及反应更多，只是凭借本能在空中扭转身体，在地上翻滚着减少跌落造成的损伤。

当他最终停下，瘫在路边，因为疼痛拼命喘息着起不来身的时候，红头罩走了出来。

那个时候他已经知道了那就是杰森，那个他认为自己亏欠良多的弟弟，他经常会想，如果那个时候他也在是不是结果就会不同，他甚至都没能参加杰森的葬礼。

布鲁斯曾因此狠狠的给了他一下并把他赶了出去，他说的没错，这都是迪克的错。

所以当红头罩把他拖进小巷的时候，他只是拼命的试图道歉，然后想问问他过得好不好。

红头罩却只是摘下了他的头罩，堵住了他的嘴并撕咬他的嘴唇。

他被压在墙上，当他试图想反抗的时候被杰森抓着头发狠狠的在墙上撞了几下，让他头晕目眩到再也不能反抗。

杰森粗鲁的扯掉了他的裤子，带着手套的手指不带丝毫温柔的插进他的体内翻搅，冷冰冰的感觉让迪克忍不住的颤抖，让他更加无法忍受的却是被展示在他面前的手套上所沾染的白色液体。

“我早就知道你是布鲁斯的小婊子，没想到这么多年了你还依旧是个彻彻底底的荡妇。”杰森不屑的一边在他耳边咒骂着，一边解开裤子释放出自己，毫不留情的插进了迪克的身体，“如果他知道我用了他的妓女，他会因此而不满吗？”

迪克呜咽着没能给出任何回答，他的额头因为身后的撞击不停的撞在墙上。

杰森在他的身后不停的骂骂咧咧，描述着他的洞被插入后贪婪的吞噬他的阴茎的淫荡模样。

在他体内留着的布鲁斯的、和少量没被清理出来的斯莱德的精液因为杰森不停的抽插一点点的被带了出来，弄得他股间黏糊的一片，彻底的被打湿又弄脏。他之前已经被两个男人彻底的操弄，身体张开到可以随便被插进去的程度。

他被调教得太过敏感的身体甚至在杰森粗暴的行为里感到了快感，当杰森惊呼他竟然淫荡到被这么插入都会自己射的程度时，迪克终于哭了出来。

杰森后来把他带到了安全屋好好的操弄了一整个晚上，毫不留情的任由迪克不管怎么恳求都没放过他，甚至连他被操到失禁弄脏了床单，也只是咒骂殴打着他，然后把他拖进浴室清理，并在浴缸里又一次射进了他的身体。年轻人的精力充沛、毫无顾忌的使用着他，让他几乎都起不来身。

最近杰森终于放过他，把他丢在湿了大片的床单上要离开的时候，还让迪克感谢他没把他丢在小巷里，否则像他这么淫荡饥渴的模样，只会沦落到被流浪汉轮奸的境地。

后来杰森也成为了定期操他的男人中的一个，他从没能拒绝过他的弟弟，不管他再怎么粗暴的对待他。

有时候他也会怀疑杰森是否对他有那么一点点的感情，否则他为什么会想和他发生肉体关系。可是他又在杰森粗暴的性行为和殴打辱骂中彻底否定这一点，也许是因为杰森觉得他是个好用又免费的妓女，所以才会每次都来找他。

他怎么配得到一份爱，又怎么配被人温柔的对待。

直到迪克来到这个世界。

这里的生活真的太过美好了，美好的迪克在过去从未想象过——

温柔的恋人，真挚的爱情，一个完整的家，还有他的家人们也都爱着他。

美好到迪克都要对这个自己感到嫉妒。

这里的杰森让他知道爱情不止是控制，做爱也不一定非就要是像是在强奸，他真正的被尊重了，他被告知他有拒绝的权利。

如果可以，他真的想要永远留在这个世界，永远也不要回去。

但是他不能，他不能让另一个无辜的人去承受他所遭受的一切，即使那个人是他自己。

他不能那么的自私。

他得回去，回去继续那会给他带来痛苦的生活，也许回去之后他会更加的痛苦。

他知道当他知道什么是真正的幸福，那么不幸便会变得更加难捱。

但他依旧得回去，他得承担他该承受的一切。


	6. 第六章

迪克在一阵寒冷中醒来。

他没在那张柔软的床上，怀中空空荡荡，他的小熊不在这里。当然也没什么人会把他紧紧的抱在怀里，好像他是什么举世无双的易碎珍宝，也不会有人深情的说爱他，拿出戒指来向他求婚，甚至也不会有人给他一个温柔的充满爱意的吻。

他又回来了。

迪克凝视着床头电子表的时间，还是他记忆中的日期，距离他入睡还不到两个小时。也许他该庆幸他没有真的失去一天的时间，而那个无辜的另一个世界的他也并不必面对他所需要面对的一切。

他躺在床上，想要在回味一下那一丝甜蜜和温暖，但是有人却不允许他那么做。

沉重的身体压了上来，还戴着手套的手把他身上的被子扯了下来，紧接着又开始撕扯他的睡衣。

唇齿狂乱的印在他的脸上和唇上，感觉更像是在撕咬而非亲吻。

是杰森。

和蝙蝠侠不同，杰森从来都是更大胆也更粗鲁的那个，他不介意被人发现，或者说如果有人看到他会更高兴也说不定，红头罩很乐意让所有人都知道夜翼是个渴求着男人阴茎的婊子。

过去迪克总是默默的忍受着这一切，他总认为杰森的死，和他变成现在的样子都是他的错。

可是他现在不想再这样继续下去了。

他也想自私一点，他也想像那个迪克一样的获得爱和快乐。

那个世界的杰森告诉他他可以拒绝，他该听他的。

“不！”迪克听到他的声音是那么的清晰有力，这是他第一次这么坚定的拒绝。和他想象中的虚弱不同，他此刻似乎更加的有力，甚至可以进行反击，他比他所认为的更有力量。

“什么？”杰森停下了他的动作，抬起身看着他，脸上的表情甚至可以称之为困惑。

“我不想在被你强奸了。”迪克大声的说，他彻底的揭露了这个现实，并做好了如果杰森不肯离开想要继续，他就会动手反抗的心理准备。

他能，他可以。

“强奸？”杰森的声音开始变大，他的表情从茫然渐渐的转向了愤怒，怒不可遏，“你就是这么认定我们的关系的。”他愤怒的咆哮起来。

迪克微微的蜷缩了一下身体，一直以来的习惯让他表现出了一丝胆怯，他还是有些害怕会再一次的被杰森殴打并强奸，身为义警他习惯于受到伤害，但不意味着他喜欢痛苦。

杰森却什么都没做，只是喘着粗气愤怒的看着他，迪克甚至错以为他还能从杰森的脸上看到一丝痛苦和受伤。

“不然呢？”迪克压下心头的愧疚不安，反问着，他感到泪水在逐渐溢出，喉头酸涩。

他们久久的凝视着彼此，杰森的呼吸逐渐平复，迪克的泪水慢慢干涸。

最后杰森只是默默的看了迪克一眼，没再多说一句话，就撞破窗户离开了。

迪克倒回床上，疲倦的喘息着。

冬日的寒风会吹得的他冻死，但是他不想动，他感到那么的疲倦，从身体到心灵。

他可以等到明天再去找修理工，他之前忍受了那么久，他也不介意再多忍受这一晚。

不，迪克突然又意识到什么，他拼命让自己爬了起来，他抓起一条毯子，用胶带把它粘到窗户上堵住了洞口。

感到风不再那么猛烈的吹进来，迪克搓了搓他冷冰冰的面颊，露出了微微的笑。

至少，他可以从这样的小事的改变开始做起。

他同样为他成功的拒绝而感到一丝的喜悦，这只是一个开始，他会在之后同样的拒绝斯莱德，以及……他们的父亲。

他不想再被强奸。

他不想再被残忍的对待。

他也想得到爱。

就像那个世界的迪克一样。他们都是一样的，如果那个迪克可以，那么他也行。

他该找时间回去，找出他的小熊，他想抱着它睡觉。

迪克蹭了蹭他的枕头，抽抽鼻子，第一次感觉没那么冷了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另外，可以试着猜一猜另一个世界的迪克究竟遭遇了什么，才让大家那么小心翼翼的对待他？


End file.
